


Heirs of the Pridelands

by izzymm2018



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Love, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzymm2018/pseuds/izzymm2018
Summary: Not long after Kiara and Kovu became King and Queen of Pride Rock, Kiara became pregnant with not one, but two cubs!! Twins Radi and Umeme are the heirs of the Pridelands, and are both loved and protected by their parents. However, 2 years pass, and when the two siblings are teenagers, two young rogues, Goma and Nyota, brother and sister, arrive in the Pridelands seeking sanctuary from a group of sadistic lions that has killed off the rest of their pride.As they are slowly accepted into the pride, they start to become fond of these two young lions. Will love bloom for the four of them? And what will happen when a dangerous threat invades the Pridelands?





	Heirs of the Pridelands

**Author's Note:**

> So this literally popped into my head while I was in school lol  
> Not sure how this is going to turn out, but I hope y'all like it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and Kovu's cubs are born!!

It was a dark and stormy night in the Pridelands. Thunder rumbled above and streaks of lightning shot through the sky. There was no doubt that every animal in the Pridelands had taken shelter from this storm. However, something was happening in one very special part of the kingdom. That part was Pride Rock, the home of King Kovu and Queen Kiara. Normally, the pride could sleep through any storm. But tonight, every single member of the pride was restless. For Kiara had gone into labor with her cub. 

It was announced 3 months prior that Kiara had become pregnant, and was expecting the next heir to the throne. Kovu, though nervous at first upon hearing the news, soon warmed up to the idea of becoming a father, and became as excited as Kiara and the rest of the pride was about the new arrival. But now that the cub was soon to arrive, the pride was more anxious than excited. 

Kiara, lying down on her side, groaned as a contraction hit her. Her mother, Nala, lay beside her, gently licking her daughter and comforting her through her labor pains. Kovu lay against her back, nuzzling his poor mate. He hated to see his queen in so much pain, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. Another sharp pain hit Kiara, and this time, she hissed and screamed out. 

"Mom! Mom, it hurts!"  
"I know, sweetie, but soon you will be able to push, and then we will see your child."

Behind Kiara, Rafiki stood and occasionally checked her, ready to assist when the time came to push and when the cub would come out. Finally, Rafiki looked at Nala and Kovu and nodded. Kovu looked at his mate and said, "My love, it is time to push." Kiara nodded, gritted her teeth, bore down and pushed with all her might. The pain was unbearable. Finally, after one big push, Kiara felt a surge of relief spread throughout her body. A little squeal filled the cave. Rafiki had caught the cub as it came out, and took a small sharp rock to cut the umbilical cord. After quickly inspecting the newborn, he made his way over to Kiara and Kovu. Simba moved closer so he could see his new grandchild. 

"Your majesties, it is a girl."

Kiara's eyes filled with tears of joy upon seeing her daughter for the first time. A wide smile spread on Kovu's face. Simba and Nala looked on in pride at their new granddaughter. Rafiki placed the little cub into Kiara's paws. Her fur was a similar color to her father's, albeit a little lighter. Her eyes were shut, as all lion cubs are born blind at birth. Kiara licked her squealing cub, cleaning off the gunk from the birth, and set her over by one of her nipples to suckle. The rest of the pride looked on in contentment at the new mother. However, it still wasn't over yet. Kiara suddenly yelled out in pain again, while everyone else looked confused as can be. Rafiki rushed back behind Kiara to inspect her, and gasped in shock. 

"There is another cub!"

This cub seemed to be arriving faster than its sister, as Kiara was screaming out in pain once more. She soon felt the urge to push, and tried to push the cub out with every last bit of strength she had left. Finally, the second cub was out, and he was squealing even louder than his sister had. Kiara was shaking. It was clear she was exhausted from the birth of not one, but two cubs. Rafiki cut the cord of the second cub, and after inspecting this one, went over to Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Nala.

"The second cub is a boy, your majesties." This cub looked more identical to Kovu than his sister did, down to the very last detail. Rafiki placed the boy cub in Kiara's paws and after making certain the birthing was done, moved to the back of the cave with the other lionesses. Kiara, after licking and cleaning him off, moved her new son over towards her nipples, next to his sister, so he could feed. 

Timon and Pumbaa ran over so they could look at the newborns. "Well, would ya look at that! You've got yourself some twins, Kiara!" Timon exclaimed. Pumbaa was gushing over how cute and fluffy they looked. "Awww, look at them! They look just like their parents!!" Simba nuzzled his daughter. "You did an amazing job sweetheart." "Thanks, dad." Kovu nuzzled his mate and licked her cheek. "We're parents now, my love." "I know." Kiara replied, and sighed in contentment. Kovu's older sister, Vitani, made her way over to Kiara and Kovu, and smiled at her newborn niece and nephew. "Oh, Kiara, they're so beautiful!" "Thank you, Vitani."

Zazu, who was perched in high part of the cave, flew down and landed in front of Kiara. "What will your majesties name the prince and princess?"

Kiara looked at Kovu. "Honey, I think our son should be named Radi. And I think our daughter should be named Umeme." Kovu smiled. "Thunder and lightning," he nodded in agreement with his mate's suggestion, "it suits them." Kovu bent down and nuzzled his children. He then stood up and addressed the rest of the pride. "Behold, your new prince and princess, Prince Radi and Princess Umeme!" The pride roared in triumph, celebrating the birth of the new heirs. They then all bowed before the royals. Everyone then noticed that the storm had stopped, and the crickets and locusts were chirping happily outside. Nala, Simba, Vitani, and the others walked over towards the other lionesses. With the cubs now born, and the storm done and over with, everyone could now sleep. 

Kiara found herself drifting off. Kovu quickly licked his two cubs, then layed down beside Kiara, her head resting beside his. He nuzzled her and licked her tenderly. "I love you, Kiara." Kiara smiled at her mate. She now had everything. She was queen, she was married to the love of her life, and she had two beautiful children. 

"I love you too, Kovu."

And with that, the both of them, along with the rest of the pride, fell asleep into a restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick, I chose the names Radi and Umeme because both of the cubs are born during a thunderstorm. 
> 
> Radi means "thunder" in Swahili and Umeme means "lightning" in Swahili. 
> 
> Just wanted to let you guys know!! :)


End file.
